Night Comes
by maniacalcraze88
Summary: Five boys are into something... something they don't know why and how they are doing it. Who's going to find out for them?... or worse... who's going to stop them?
1. Prologue

**Title: Evil Existed **

****

A/N: Hey! I really hope that this fic is passable, and do please excuse any mistakes!!! Oh and of course, do please read and *grins* review!!!

**Prologue**

            The five of them just stared down at the child, the poor boy, writhing for mercy, for help. 

            _In five minutes, he'll be like the rest. Like all the innocent life we've taken away. _

            For some reason or another, an urge to laugh, so strong, rippled through him at that thought. A smile, vile smile crossed his lips, as he continued watching the boy pray… beg for mercy, for his life. 

            He ran his hand through his brown hair, thinking through how successful this operation had been. 

* * * * * * * * 

            _The pain… the PAIN!! _

            I tried to scream out loud, only to find out my voice was locked up. Hell! My whole body, whole system was locked up!

            _The thing they injected into me… it burning… it's MELTING __me!!!_

_            I looked up at the five faces, staring down at me. Grins, sinister grins were plastered onto their faces, and yet… yet… I felt as if the evil I saw was just coating the real person. There was something else in them… something __good!_

            I tried my best to look past that bitter evil covering, enveloping them all, and realized that I could. I could see through it, I could see them…

            _They look so sweet… so innocent._

            Suddenly, my pain which had been forgotten in my deep thoughts, sulked and whined, returning to full blast.

            _OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!_

_            I moaned softly. A flicker passed through the five pairs of eyes looking down at me. I closed my eyes, knowing that it was too late. I could hear death screaming, wanting to hold me, squeeze me… but…_

            _Fight it! Onegai! All of you, please!!! FIGHT IT!!!!!_

_            Even as I was failing, rotting, decomposing… dying, I couldn't get my scream out. And there, lying on the tiles, cold, unfamiliar milky green tiles that covered my bedroom floor, I sent my wish to them. My last wish_

            _Onegai__… fight… it…_

* * * * * * * * 

            _Okay, now this ten-year-old boy is dead, so, all we have to do is bring him out!_

            He picked the boy up almost effortlessly, glasses almost falling off the bridge of his nose, and carried the limp form outside. 

            They all went out, and with a smile, a black-haired boy locked the door behind them, knowing perfectly that the boy's parents were still up in their room, snoring away.

An owl flew past overhead, unheedingly.

* * * * * * * *

            'We're behind schedule, let's move!' 

            Faintly, they all heard the town clock chiming twice. The five of them walked home, leaving the poor boy there, in the drive-way, shrunk. 

            They found their way back very easily, which was a little surprising, considering the darkness that enveloped them. 

* * * * * * * * 

            'Hibiki! Miyuki! You're both going to be late!'

            'Coming mom,' Miyuki's sweet voice floated down. She was a thirteen-year-old, who was the type ignored by all. Sweet, smart, and yet, so… nondescript, and quiet that hardly anyone would notice her. She was exactly the typical responsible, goody-goody-two-shoes kind of girl, a total contrary with her brother. Pulling her hair into a pony-tail, she ran to her brother's room.

            'Hibiki! Hibiki! We're late,' she said, rapping on the door smartly. She waited for the usual 'Go away, onee-chan,' but it didn't come. By this time, she had finished with her pony-tail. Curiosity sprang out from a hidden part of herself, and together with it, an inexplicable sense of… fear. She shuddered involuntarily.

            _What's my problem?_

            She laid her hand on the doorknob, and the fear increased by leaps. The doorknob felt… extraordinarily cold in her hands. 

            She turned the knob, opening the door, still wondering what Hibiki was up to… as well as what her own heart was up to. 

* * * * * * * * 

            'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

            'What's up with Miyuki now?' their father asked frowning a little. The scream diminished, and he heard loud sobs coming from upstairs. 

            'Better check it out anyway,' his wife told him. Sighing, he got up, glanced at the clock, and muttered, 'They're so late,' under his breath, proceeding upstairs. 

* * * * * * * * 

            Hibiki's room was empty, and nothing was out of place. Nothing at all, that is, except for a piece of paper. A huge one, plastered onto the wall. On it, with Hibiki's favorite sea-green pen, Miyuki noted, was written…

Onee-chan, now okaa-san and otou-san's attention 

will stay undivided between us anymore, it will be 

focused on either one of us from now on. 

_            That… that's Hibiki's handwriting…_

And then, below it, unmistakably, Miyuki knew, in blood… _Hibiki's__ blood, and that thought was enough to scare the hell out of her, were written two words. Those two words made her blood run cold, like nothing else ever had before. _

I'm DEAD!!!!!

=P

            That was it. She screamed.

* * * * * * * * 

(Okay, this part may be harder to understand…. It's more like a TV program, and the screen is where you guys are looking at. At the bottom of the screen, there is some words, like data) 

            In Shoyo High School, Fujima's picture is printed on the screen.

            _Fujima Kenji, the head of the group. Normally, he's kind, nice and easy to get along with. But when it comes to… their mission, he's the toughest, and has a lot of mind power too. He orders._

            Fujima disappears, and Hanagata appears.

            _Hanagata Toru, the killer and the pride. Usually, he's responsible, and loyal. But when the time comes, he's rough and strong. He does the killings as well as the picking of the locks. He does._

_            The screen moves to Kainan High, and Jin appears._

            _Jin Soichiro, the receiver and navigator. He's entertaining, but he knows when to be serious. He receives the orders on where to go and which kid to kill. He leads._

_            In Ryonan High, the screen focuses on Sendo,_

            _Sendo Akira, the power and the glory. He's usually stylish and a little dominating, but in missions, he has the power to subdue kids. He subdues. _

            In Shohoku High, a guy with raven black hair appears,

            _Rukawa Kaede, the brains. Normally, he's the quiet and couldn't care less type. When the time comes, he still is quiet. Quiet, but observant. He gives all the directions when something happens. He thinks._

            This is the gang of high school kids, killing small kids, amazingly, without spilling any blood at all if they want to. But… they are not doing this by themselves. Someone… something is making them do it. What….

* * * * * * * * 

(Now it's back to the normal story…)

            At the exact moment the girl screamed, all of them looked up together, staring into space. That particular act went unnoticed among their class-mates. 

A/N: So… how exactly do you think this is? Do tell me by reviewing… I don't mind flames, in fact, I welcome them… thanks all the same!! Err… I hope I didn't um… confuse you guys or anything. Especially the part where the screen comes into view… I couldn't find a better way to um… introduce them all… Do please review… thanks!!


	2. Ruriko

**Title: Evil Existed **

****

A/N: I've been lazy…. I know. *grins* school started *sniff*… so I didn't have time to upload…. Well, anyhow, ENJOY this chapter…. Oh, yeah, thanks to the three reviewers who reviewed the prolougue!

**Chapter 1- Ruriko**

            'RUKAWA!!' the teacher shouted, as he broke his 19th chalk.

            'Zzzzz….' Losing his temper, the teacher strode over to Rukawa's place, and pulled him, or attempted to pull him to the principle's office. Unfortunately, he didn't get any… satisfaction from it, considering the fact that his attempt was a failure. All he _did receive, were bruises._

            At the end of the period, Rukawa was still slumped on his desk, fast asleep. 

            Time flew pass….

Nightfall…

            'Jin,' Fujima asked in a commanding tone, looking at his watch in a frustrated manner. They were already 5 minutes behind schedule, and they had not even started on their so-called operation yet.

            Jin walked around, seemingly aimlessly, while the others just tagged along in the dark. All if a sudden, he halted, standing right in front of a double-storey house…

            'This one. There's an eight-year-old girl sleeping in the third room to the right on the second floor. She has a seventeen-year-old brother-a perfect family.' Jin reeled on, as if receiving orders from an unknown someone… or something, which was exactly what was happening. 

            Fujima nodded, then looked expectantly at Rukawa, only to find him snoring away.

            'RU-KA-WA!' Fujima tried shouting softly, shaking the boy, while narrowly avoiding a fist that was swung at him by the half-awake boy. 

            'Rukawa!' The boy mentioned blinked, stared at the house, and blinked again. Afraid that the boy was going to fall asleep again, Fujima reached out to shake him. However, before he managed to make contact with Rukawa's arm…

            'Mitsui-sempai? It sent you to sempai's house?' Rukawa questioned, voice out of pure surprise, and a tint of worry, which was _very seldom. Jin stared back at the black-haired freshman. _

            'Err… ya?'

            'So? It doesn't matter, does it? It's not like we're going to kill Mitsui or something,' Hanagata muttered, getting irritated. 

            'Rukawa. Daijoubu?' why aren't you answering properly? We don't want to know whose house it is, we just want to know if there's any problems we should know about this house. You're the _brain, not the __receiver,' Fujima said._

            _Why is everything going wrong today? Fujima asked himself. He glanced at his watch again, 2:31 AM._

            _We're really behind time. Seven minutes late…_

            'We've never been sent to someone we know before,' he muttered incoherently. Fujima just stared at him. Confusion, now mixed with worry and irritation clearly written over his face.

            'Err… right… anything else?'

            _What the hell do you mean by anything else? Isn't it weird enough? And Mitsui-sempai is the only one I know who loves his sister as much as captain does… okay, I don't know many people, but still, it's not normal. Doesn't that disturb you? Rukawa fumed inside, at the same time he shook his head. _

            'Hanagata,' Fujima ordered.

            'Hai.' Hanagata strode to the lock, and picked it. Within two minutes, the front door was wide open, and welcoming. Fujima signaled with his hands. Ordering three of them to follow him, as usual, and he walked right it. 

            'Rukawa, come one,' Sendo muttered to Rukawa, who stood his ground, staring up at the house in worry. At the sound of Sendo's voice, Fujima turned, frowning.

            'Rukawa! Hey… he's not asleep. What on Earth is wrong with him?!!' Fujima walked towards Rukawa and shook him hard. Rukawa jerked so hard that Fujima let his hands drop to his side in surprise. 

            _Is… was he in a trance? Jin studied Rukawa's face._

            'Can Jin-sempai take my place?'

            'No he can't! If something happens in there, we'll need you to solve the problem, and if someone starts chasing us, we need Jin to lead us! Sendo is in there to subdue the child, while Hanagata is there to protect us, or chase away any obstacles blocking our paths. No, Jin will stay out here!' Fujima said firmly, his irritation suddenly peaking, taking away all his worry and curiosity. Jin nodded, watching Rukawa, focusing especially on his eyes. Cold, blue… and filled with worry. 

            _Just what is so wrong with him?_

            The clear moon shone down from the sky, casting eerie shadows on the ground, and the three-pointer suddenly felt shills racing along his back.

            'Rukawa,' Hanagata said softly, 'we're late.'

* * * * * * * * 

            _What's wrong with me? Rukawa couldn't answer that question, as he himself didn't have any clue what-so-ever why he was feeling so strange. He felt as if something would go wrong if they entered. Something bad would happen to them if they did. Something that would somehow…_

            _Somehow what? What the hell is going on? However, he was sure. The feeling was strong, and __right. But… what the hell was he feeling?_

            'Rukawa, come on.' This time, it was Sendo.

            Hesitating, Rukawa stepped into the house, feeling, absurdly, like he was intruding. Fujima, in front of him, hurried to the girl's room silently. Behind him, Sendo and Hanagata were walking with perfect ease, unmindful of the quiet surroundings. 

* * * * * * * * 

            Ruriko Mitsui was tossing on her bed, unable to sleep, something very weird-to her that is. She had never in her life found it hard to fall asleep. But today, she just couldn't sleep. Slowly, she sat up, sweeping her long hair back. The orange light from the streetlamp streamed in through the thin curtains that hung loosely from her window panes, and puddle on the bedroom floor. 

            'Hi-nii…' Ruriko walked towards the secret door that separated her from her brother. This was a secret, only between the two of them. 

            'Hi-nii…' 

            _I sound like a ghost, Ruriko told herself nervously. She slipped into his room, padded silently over to his bed, and snuggled inside comfortably. If she had to ever count the number of times she had slept in his bed, it would be more than her monthly allowance, which was about a thousand dollars. _

            'Ri-chan?' Mitsui muttered groggily, shifting to make some space for her. 

            'Daijoubu ka?' 

            'Daijoubu, I just couldn't sleep.'

            'Huh? You couldn't what?'

            'No, it's nothing. Go back to sleep,' Ruriko said soothingly. No point waking him up and scaring him.

            'Hai, hai.' Hisashi Mitsui fell asleep almost immediately, leaving his sister alone to listen to the somnolent croaks that belonged to the crickets, and… footsteps. 

            Ruriko stiffened considerably in the bed, listening hard. 

* * * * * * * * 

            'What?' Fujima breathe out.

            'She's not here. Did Jin really say this room?' Hanagata asked, gripping his syringe that was filled with clear liquid tightly. Fujima just nodded, and turned to Rukawa questioningly, as he normally would when they were faced with a problem. 

            _But this is NOT normal at all. There's something amiss. We were so delayed in the beginning, then Rukawa was, and is not acting normally, and now, for the first time, our victim is not where Jin said she was, Fujima thought bitterly. _

            'Do you have any idea where she is? We were very sure that she was in here when we reached the second floor five minutes ago,' Fujima asked Rukawa.

            'Did we get the signal from Jin? Did we wait the five minutes we were supposed to for any alarms?' Sendo tried asking Fujima when Rukawa didn't answer.

            'Yes we did. And for the five minutes we waited, she did not leave the room. Rukawa?' Fujima asked. 

            'Rukawa looked around the room, seemingly like he was ignoring Fujima, taking in the study table at the right side of the room that was filled with pictures of Ruriko and Mitsui-sempai. The walls were, in turn, covered with posters of basketball players. He also noted the fact that the walls that weren't covered with posters were painted in a soft-blue hue. The whole room was carpeted. That, the television, that was opposite the bed, at the very right corner of the room, her stereo, and her telephone proved just how rich they were. 

            Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a portion of the soft-blue wall that seemed out of place of that well-furnished room. That whole patch, bare of any posters and pictures seemed normal, even to him… but there was something _different about it. How he knew it, he had no idea, but he felt it deep in his gut, just as he would feel whenever he found the answers to any of their problems.  _

            He walked towards it slowly. 

* * * * * * * * 

            _They're in my ROOM! Oh, Kami-sama, what would have happened if I was still in there? Goodness!!_

_            Ruriko strained her ears, listening. _

            'What?

            'She's… Jin say…'

            '… any idea… she was… five minutes…'

            '… signal? … supposed to… alarms?'

            'Yes we did… waited…' 

            They were so soft that she could hardly catch snatches of their conversation. And for the past minute, they had been totally silent. So silent, unnerving Ruriko. 

            Then she heard it-footsteps, coming her way. 

            _They've found the door! She screamed in her head, holding her breath in apprehension. The tension-not fear, at least not yet- was so strong that her muscles locked together. Her mind screamed again and again for her to wake her brother up, but she couldn't transmit that order into action. She just lay there, holding her breath. _

            She could hear it, coming closer and closer, until it suddenly stopped. It sounded so near… Now panic and fear _did rise in her._

            The door swung open, and to Ruriko, it seemed to happen in slow motions. Her mind seemed to see the door opening inch by inch, slowly. After a second, which felt like five minutes, the door was opened slightly, and…

            Ruriko gasped, hardly aware that she did. 

            _GOD!! What the hell?!!_

            Her eyes were fixed on a _face floating about 185-190 centimeters above ground. A face that had just somehow, poked itself into her brother's room. It was too much for her, an eight-year-old. Her baseless fears overtook her sanity, making her just stare at the face with weird eight-year-old thoughts streaming endlessly through her brain. There were thousands of possibilities what this face might be, each as bad as the last._

            Her eyes traveled over the messy hair that fell over the face. Hair so black that it seemed invisible to her. Then, they traveled to its eyes, blue and cold…

            _Wait a minute! Hair so black that it seemed invisible… that is it… right? Ruriko quickly let her eyes pass to towards where she assumed was the body of the 'floating face', and realized that she could see a body. It was just coated in black. So black that it seemed invisible._

            _Thank God!_

            Relief came sweeping through her, and she let out her long-held breath. A smile even twitched at the corners of her lips. However, the fact that a certain someone-a tall one with prominent blue eyes-was in her room came back to her soon enough, and she froze yet again, hoping that her gasps and breaths had not attracted his attention.

            That was a stupid thing to hope for. 

* * * * * * * * 

            Fujima, Sendo and Hanagata stared in wonder as Rukawa pushed a portion of the wall, and it _swung open. _

            'Wow!' Sendo murmured softly, struck in wonder and the simplicity of the answer to the problem they had been facing. They continued watching as Rukawa peeped through a small opening. He stood there for about three minutes drawing a gasp, and something that sounded mysteriously like a breath of relief from the someone, or someones from the other side. 

            'She's there?' Fujima questioned after Rukawa had closed the 'door' and turned to face them. 

            'Yeah, with Mitsui-sempai, and we better get out of here. It won't be long before her paralysis of fear and shock breaks and she starts screaming… or at least wake her brother up.' 

            Fujima looked a trifle disappointed. 

            'Okay, let's go. We've missed this one,' Fujima ordered in an unenthusiastic tone of voice. And after a few seconds of consideration, he added, 'That's the second operation we've failed in this month.'

            'Yeah, we've broken our own record,' Hanagata added.

* * * * * * * * 

            'What happened?' 

            'She had a secret door leading into her brother's room.' Jin was struck, not with wonder, but more with shock, and curiosity. There was no way the whatever-that-was-giving him the orders would overlook such a thing. 

            '_Unless it didn't know about it as well,' a bitterly cold voice whispered in his head. _

            'It didn't know…' Jin jerked, hard. He looked over at Rukawa, who had his eyes closed, and seemed to be in a trace, just like he was just now. 

            In the cold light of the moon, Jin shivered, sensing that something big was about to happen. Something that might change their lives forever. 

* * * * * * * * 

            _I wonder how the other three sempai(s) stay awake in school, Rukawa thought as he lay his head on his desk and fell asleep immediately. _

30 minutes later….

            'RUKAWA!! WAKE UP!!!!' 

A/N: I hope you guys liked this… well, do REVIEW!!!


	3. Mitsui

**Chapter 2-Mitsui**

            'Hi-nii, is our house safe?' Mitsui stared at his little sister, a little surprised.

            'Why'd you ask?'

            'Err…'

            'Well, it should be. We don't have an alarm, but we do have dogs and a few guards don't we?' Mitsui smiled at his sister affectionately

            'Don't worry, we'll survive,' he said ruffling her hair playfully. She nodded, standing up. she disappeared out of sight into the kitchen then returned with a cup of water. 

            'Hai… anyway, Hi-nii is always here, right?' she asked, smiling a little mischievously. Mitsui, who missed the smile, nodded his head, laughing, until…

            *Splatter*

            Mitsui spluttered.

            'Teme!' Mitsui shouted, and proceeded to chase his sister, who was chanting, 'never mess my hair!'

            'You'll get it for pouring water on me!' He was answered by her laugh.

* * * * * * * * 

            'Even if you're a basketball player, that gives you no right at all to be late…' Mitsui sighed. His sensei had been going on for at least half an hour when he had only been fifteen minutes late.

            _I'll get you for this, Ri-chan!_ Images of his sister flooded his mind, and he smiled unconsciously. 

            'What are you smiling about?!'

            'Err…' Mitsui gulped. 

            'Detention after school!' the sensei roared. 

            _Damn! Stupid sensei! _Mitsui fumed.Detention meant being late for basketball practices…

            _Damn it!_

* * * * * * * * 

            _Oh, crap!_ Mitsui thought when he saw his bunch of fan girls enter the detention classroom.

            'Hisashi-chan!' one of them squealed. Mitsui shuddered.

            _Who the hell gave you the permission to call me Hisashi-chan? _He fumed

            _Man, this is a nightmare…_

            _'Nightmare?' _a voice whispered. '_Let's try this.'_

_            'Help!! Help! God, it's burning me! Onii-san, please help!! Please, stop it, it hurts… HELP!' _ 

            Mitsui looked up, startled at the sound of the voice. Suddenly, all his fan girls seemed to fade away. Their screams were doing the same… fading…

            Another voice was taking their place, another voice pleading for help and mercy.

            _'What are you doing? Onii-san!! Please… it hurts… ITAI!!! Please, onii-sama!!! Onegai, stop it… ahhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!!"_

            Mitsui snapped his eyes open. He didn't recall ever closing it… but he didn't care, not now at least. All he could think of were the two screams. A guy, the other a girl, screaming like hell… and they couldn't be older than twelve. 

            Goosebumps crawled up Mitsui's skin. He felt cold all over, and yet, he was sweating. The girls who were pressing in were like a confining mantle of claustrophobic, choking him. 

            _Burning, melting, onii-san…_

_            Were the kids being killed?_

            Far away, as if tucked in his memory, he heard his sister's voice.

_            'Hi-nii, is our house safe?' _He could remember her snuggling into his bed last night.

            Another memory shot up from his subconscious. A memory of a newspaper… the memory of the front pages of newspaper_s_…

            The killings of so many kids… since February, five months ago had appeared on the front page countless times. 

            'Ri-chan,' Mitsui breathed out softly. 

            So far he had never really felt all that worried as the killings had seemed unimportant to him… far away. His sister had never been in trouble, and he had always for some unknown reason, felt secure…

            … But that scream, that cry of agony and pain…

            Mitsui felt a thread of fear slip down his back… and from his heart, deep down, he felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy, pain, and anger.

            '_Don't talk about nightmares when you don't know what a real nightmare is,' _the voice whispered into his ears.

            _It was so close…_

_            'Help the kids, Mitsui. Get them, before they get your sister.' _

            His sense of security had fled, leaving him feeling so worried and insecure.

            'Alone?' Mitsui croaked, anger coating his real terrified voice. Without his realization, the girls were staring their "Hisashi-chan", questions written all over their face.

_            'Nah… five for five. Five good for five evil… Careful, they are terrible…'_

'Who are the rest?' Mitsui whipered, almost inaudibly… almost.

            '_Those who are… those who can… those who are willing…'_

            Mitsui gulped. 


	4. Next Four

Title: Night Comes 

A/N: hey… I'm real sorry for the SLOW….. update… can't help it!!! School doesn't really agree with me…. nyahahahahaha!!! Rite… so, here's your next chapter…. Oh, and I would really like to thank Teh tarik and Krapkarmin for reviewing my past chapters….. arigato!!!!!!!

Teh tarik: Wow…. You sure get sent to detention for the weirdest reasons…. Man, your school is weird…. Nyahahaha…. Next victim doesn't want to come out yet unfortunately…

Krappkarmin: *swoons* I love them too!!!! Ah…. Fujima is mine… oh… and so is Rukawa….. 

Chapter 3-Next Four

            'Itai!' Kongure muttered, pulling his hand away from the rails of the stairs. His hands were blistering… for no apparent reason at all. Kongure stared at the railing, thousands of possibilities crossing his mind, rubbing his right hand tenderly.

            'What on Earth is wrong?' he wondered aloud, dismissing all the possibilities that were crossing his mind. There were too weird and illogical. However, he didn't know how illogical logic could get… until…. He felt an urge to reach out to touch the railing again, but subdued it. Being burnt by a railing that had no business at all in being hot once was… or at least should be bad enough for him. 

            Kongure shifted his eyes from the railing to his hands, inspecting the burns intently. A flitting thought crossed his mind, and he dismissed it uneasily. A minute later, his thoughts were proved wrong, when Miyagi knocked into him. 

            'Careful, Miyagi,' he muttered. 

            'Sempai? What on Earth are you doing here?' Miyagi asked. Kongure merely shook his head.

            'Why are _you_ in such a hurry?'

            'Err… heh, heh, heh… for no apparent reason,' Miyagi muttered, a red blush creeping up his cheeks as he reach his hands out to hold onto the railing. 

            'Stop it!' Kongure shouted. Miyagi, a little shocked, stared at his senior, his hand still reaching for the railing.

            'Stop wha…. ITAI!' Miyagi screamed, pulling his hand back with such force that he toppled over, on top of Kongure. 

            'Stop that,' Kongure muttered incoherently. 

            '&$%#$%^%$&*&^''

            'Errr… right…' Kongure said, a little shocked at the string of curses that were spilling out of Miyagi's mouth.

            'What the hell is wrong with the &$%^@# rail?!' Miyagi nearly shouted, the he paused for a while, as if thinking hard.

            'Why… why is there no one else here? It usually is real crowded…' Miyagi muttered, his loud voice a moment ago, receeded to nearly a whisper. Kongure stared at him. That was the exact thing that had cross his mind before Miyagi bumped into him. For no reason, Kongure felt a bolt of horror ripped his heart. Lifting his eyes back to the railing, his breath caught in his throat as he saw what was there… 

            Miyagi, after a while of muttering to himself, suddenly realized that his sempai was extraordinarily quiet. _Eerily _quiet.

            'Kongure-sempai?' Miyagi asked, reaching out to touch Kongure who was standing in front of him with his back to him. Suddenly, Kongure called out his name. There was a strange quality of harshness that was usually absent in his voice. Miyagi felt fear slipping into his heart, pumped together with his blood… and at long last, felt it reaching his brains. 

            'Miyagi, look…' 

            _NO! Don't look!! _Miyagi screamed in his head. There was something wrong with it. Now, all he wanted to do was… RUN… but still… he _had _to look. 

* * * * * * * *

            'Sendo Akira!' Koshino shouted. Sendo looked up at him, smiling widely.

            'Yeah?' he asked, his tone was _merry_! 

_Merry!!_ Koshino fumed. _That stupid IDIOT!_

            'Does the phrase we-are-late bring any meaning at all to though that thick fat skull of yours?' Koshino asked.

            'We are? Oh… we are!' Sendo said.

            'God!!! Why me?' Koshino muttered, looking sternly down at Sendo, who was still sitting, raking his own sweet time… and for a flitting second, Koshino thought he saw a steely glint in the eyes of the smiley boy. However, it was gone in a second. Deep in Koshino, he felt butterflies fluttering around, turning his insides upside down.

            _Why the hell am I so nervous? We are late… but it's not like it's the first time…_

            'AKIRA! GET MOVING!' Koshino shouted, and for an instance, an indescribable instance, Koshino felt like crying. He felt… he felt that he would miss Sendo very soon… as if they were going far away soon… going separate directions… but it was impossible… wasn't it?

            'Hai, hai,' Sendo said, smiling up to Koshino. Koshino felt very… lonely at look of that smile. It seemed to trigger something in him… some old memory. 

            Sendo, stood up slowly, his smile still plastered to his face. It was an effortless smile, as he always smiled… but there was something different…as if he didn't to smile this time. Something was going to happen, something that was going to stop them all… even Rukawa said something like that….

            'Koshino could you go on first? Tell Uozunomi sempai that I can't make it yet. I've got some stuff to settle with Kirittani sensei.' 

            _No Sendo, don't go! You're my best pal! Come on… don't leave me…_

            'Baka! Couldn't you tell me earlier? I wouldn't have been late then…' Kohsino muttered, not sounding really angry… in fact, Sendo could detect a sense of sadness in his voice. 

            Koshino walked in the direction of the basketball court, suddenly feeling very cold and lonely. He was on the verge of realizing that he was, in fact, very alone in the empty corridor, save a black figure behind him, when, *bang*. 

            Sendo looked down at the limp form of his bast pal, the same steely glint in his eyes. 

            'Gomen, Kosh… I felt… someone is trying to stop us… and I think it's you,' Sendo muttered, feeling very empty inside. Feeling very sad. 

* * * * * * * *

            'Maki-san!' Kiyota came bouncing into the gym, only to receive a hard box on the head from his 'Maki-san!' 

            'Itai! What'd you do that for?!' Jin merely smiled at the antics of the two players. 

            'You're late!' was Maki's reply.

_            '_Ch…' Kiyota walked sulkily to the changing room. Maki sighed heavily, walking towards the door. 

            'Jin, take care a while, okay?' Kiyota's head popped out immediately. 

            'Why, Maki-san?' he asked, earning him a cross look. 

            'Go change! Jin, I need to see the principle… something about the Inter High crap… you know… the fare, and discipline,' Maki said, looking pointedly at Kiyota. 

            'Ch…' Kiyota said again. Jin nodded. Maki walked out of the door, and Kiyota was going to enter the changing room again when he saw the look in Jin's eyes. A bad feeling crawled up Kiyora's spine. 

            Jin's eyes were _cruel… something he had never seen before. _

            _Cruelly delighted…_

* * * * * * * * 

            Maki ran his hand along the wall lightly, as he walked towards thee principle's office. Almost all the students had gone home, and that idea, for some reason, chilled Maki. 

            _It is late, Maki told himself, trying to rid himself of this new-found fear. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't' realize what he was feeling. When he did, he stopped short. After a moment, he let his fingers backtrack a little, looking intently at the wall. _

            It seemed normal… _however…._

 * * * * * * * * 

            'What in the &^$%#$%^ is that?' Apparently, his shock had not managed to clean his language up. Kongure, who had nothing to say, stared silently as the words – smoking words – drew and formed themselves on the railing.

            _It looked bloody._

* * * * * * * *

            Koshino tried opening his eyes, but no matter how he looked, only black darkness surrounded him. He wanted to move, hoping that it would at least clear his brain a little, but didn't dare. 

            _What the hell?! He knew what had happened… someone had hit him… and he felt a tinge of sadness… he felt that he knew who it was… and he also felt, he knew who it was…_

            _Shut up! His mind screamed, at the same time, she strained his ears. He had caught a small voice somewhere… a small ghastly voice, muttering something…._

_What the hell is happening? _He asked himself as the voice grew louder, repeating the same chant over and over again.

* * * * * * * * 

            Maki ran his hand across that portion of the wall again, slowly. He could feel it, feel the letters at the tip of his finger, see it in his mind as the letters formed words, but still…_still…_ he could see nothing at all on the walls. The wall looked normal.

A/N: I did promise you a longer chapter, right??? Here it is!!! Nyahahaha! 


End file.
